


男孩裙下到底有什么

by TlakingToTheMoon



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 23:23:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19486120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TlakingToTheMoon/pseuds/TlakingToTheMoon





	男孩裙下到底有什么

在游戏上无往不利的田柾国，没想到会在“石头剪子布”上认栽。

当他独自来到便利店购买零食时，还在心里斤斤计较着，下次再跟V哥对峙，一定不要先出布了。

那个人，明明最常出的是剪刀，又不是不了解他，难道连身体也下意识地放水了吗？

这样一想又觉得有点可悲了，田柾国自嘲的笑笑，在挑完哥哥们叮嘱的零食后，出于私心，替金泰亨多拿了一包草莓味的棉花糖。

拿起货架上粉色的包装袋后，田柾国凝视着里面松软可爱的棉花糖，大拇指用力按了一下，触感是软绵绵的，和那人的脸颊格外相似。

所以说，还是不后悔的，那天夜里吻上去了，哪怕最后对上的是一双降到冰点的瞳孔。

因为上次的事，亲密无间的两个人变得尴尬起来，偶尔擦肩而过，撞上对方毫无温度的眼神时，田柾国也会难过到想要放弃。

但是，就算重来一次，他还是会奋不顾身亲上去的，哪怕愚钝的像一只扑火的飞蛾，也还是会这么做。

明明只是再日常不过的购物，田柾国却无法控制去想那个人，每当空闲下来，大脑总是被那个人占据，并且大多数时候，都是苦涩的。

就像是含在嘴里的黄连，苦味从舌根开始蔓延，整个口腔逐渐被涩口的味道填满，想要吐出来，却又为了喉咙能好起来而忍耐着。

喜欢金泰亨这件事，究竟是为了什么忍耐着？

不知不觉已经走到收银台前，田柾国把购物篮放在台子上预备结账。

就在这时，地面忽然向上顶了起来，随即又像是被地心引力反噬一样深陷下去，如此往复，像是地震一样剧烈起伏着。

首尔并非地震高发区域，人们并不像日本那样懂得有序避难，此时除了尖叫以外，就剩下跌跌撞撞往外逃的本能。

田柾国尝试往前走了两步，却因为没站稳而险些跌倒。

他面朝着玻璃窗的方向，放眼望去，外头的场景比脚下的震荡还要可怕。

天地好像扭曲在一起了，一道纯白的光芒从远方侵袭过来，以不可阻挡之势，在转瞬间，田柾国的视野变成了一望无际的洁白。

在白光映射下，田柾国的眼睑传来难忍的刺痛，他感觉自己就像失明了一样，双手在空中挥舞着，又因为脚下不停起伏的地板而摔倒。

当他跌坐在地后，白色的光芒又消褪了，他不安地甩了甩头，再度睁开眼时，眼前的一切又恢复如常。

近似失明的感觉太过清晰，恐惧感还残留在心口，田柾国的胸膛剧烈起伏着。等他终于从地上站起来时，眼前的收银员正盯着自己的胸部发懵：“我是在做梦吗？”

田柾国没有留意过路人的习惯，但是他隐约记得进门的时候，朝自己说欢迎光临的是个有些发福的中年男人，然而现在站在他眼前的，却是一个身材丰腴的女性。

女人自言自语了一会才注意到田柾国，她诧异地问他：“你看看我，现在是个男的还是女的？”

其实不用田柾国回答，女人相较男人要轻柔许多的音调就足够说明问题了。

眼前人在刹那间转换了性别，实在是太惊悚了。

田柾国下意识地感受了一下腿间，幸好，那里还是沉甸甸的，他的小兄弟没有因为一道白光而弃他不顾。

但是其他哥哥呢？会不会也因为这种怪力乱神的现象改变性别？

这个念头太可怕了，田柾国顾不上等收银员结账，他朝着宿舍的方向快步跑去，并在心里祈祷着。

至少V哥不要……

不要变成他最害怕的女人啊……

那是发生在国小的时候，田柾国被一个涂着红色豆蔻的女人诱骗，被关在狭小的房间里，险些死在那个女人手里。

他无法忘记女人艳丽的指甲，在那个昏黄的破屋子里，女人捏着田柾国莲藕似的胳膊，指尖深陷进皮肉，再将他紧紧搂进怀里，一遍遍嘶吼着，要他叫自己“妈妈”。

自那以后，田柾国对女性的身体有了恐惧感。曾经因为这个隐疾，当他被某位女爱豆示好后，将午饭吐了出来。那日的画面太过壮烈，吓得女爱豆们从此视他作洪水猛兽，再不敢接近半步。

打开宿舍大门的时候，田柾国已经跑得汗流浃背，站在门口的是一个留着黑长直的漂亮女人。田柾国瞪大了双眼，在确认对方是硕珍哥后才松了一口气。

“天呐！柾国居然没事！！！”

好不容易放松的神经被金硕珍的尖叫声吓到，再度紧绷了起来。

金硕珍的样子像是在学校教书的女老师，手脚都是纤长的，以普通男人的视角来看，除了胸部不大，没有其它缺点，是适合当老婆的人选。

随着金硕珍的惊呼，门口又挤进一个留着齐肩短发的女人，光看长相就能认出是南俊哥。

他的样子实在太像“金阿米”了，又比男扮女装时多些女性的柔美，很像是邻居家功课很好的姐姐。

田柾国扶着门框不敢进去，尽管他的不良反应建立在肢体接触之上，但是哥哥们并不懂得避嫌，他们亲昵地想拉他的手，被他躲开了：“哥，你们现在是女生了，还是不要碰我比较好，我会反胃的。”

两个高挑的女生很快就沮丧了起来，从她们身后传来一个性感的烟嗓：“啊西，怎么偏偏是柾国啊。”

声音的主人是闵玧其，变成女性后，她似乎不到一米六，娇俏的个头再配上“闵玧智”同款短发，可爱到让田柾国有揉头的冲动。

当然只是想想，他可不想吐在闵玧其身上，被他一怒之下砸坏新买的电脑。

她们三个把门口堵的严严实实，面色复杂地打量着田柾国。一个轻快的女声忽然从不远处传来，催促她们道：“你们先让柾国进来吧，至少让他搞清楚状况啊。”

三人这才做鸟兽状散开，田柾国迈进宿舍，客厅里，坐在沙发上作贵妇装扮的郑号锡朝他看了过来。

不光性别转换，她连衣服都换成了之前拍“阿米之家”的打扮，刚才那三位哥哥并没有这样，可见郑号锡的接受能力有多强。

郑号锡吹了吹精致杯盏里的热茶，朝田柾国优雅地说：“你肯定还是一头雾水吧，先来看这段视频。”

田柾国茫然地走过去，问的却是另一样事：“泰亨哥呢？”

回答他的是一个妖娆的女声，留着咖啡色大波浪的朴智旻走了过来，气场十足的在田柾国身边坐下：“你怎么不问问我呢？”

田柾国瞥了他一眼，立即触电般收回视线。不愧是智旻哥，身材是凹凸有致的，穿着领口大敞的衣服，若隐若现的乳沟抢夺着视线。

郑号锡半眯着眼睛对他说：“干嘛换成这种衣服，是打算出去钓凯子吗？”

朴智旻捂着嘴大笑起来：“你怎么穿成这样，现在这种保守派是没有市场的，你变不回去就糟糕了。”

田柾国夹在她们中间，眼神更迷茫了，他就像误入女儿国的唐僧一样，坐立难安地搅着手指：“泰亨哥也变成女人了吗？”

朴智旻嗤笑了一声：“就知道关心你泰亨哥，先看视频吧，到时候再去解救你泰亨哥也不迟。”

郑号锡应声按开了电视，屏幕里是一个戴着“血腥兔子”面具的人，他的声音做了处理，分不出性别，视频似乎是循环播放的，此时他正在说：“你们这些自以为是的男人，是时候尝一下被[哔——]的滋味了，哈哈哈哈，想要变回去就找个男人挨[哔——]吧，只有对这款病毒有抗体的人才可以哦！哈哈哈哈。”

这叫个什么事啊，画面里的人实在太过神经质了，田柾国硬着头皮从头至尾又看了一遍，大概知道是某个恐怖组织看不惯社会上的性别歧视，在许多国家的首都散播性别变异病毒，而恢复原身的方法，居然是18 禁那种。

听哥哥们刚才的意思，难道真的要找一个有抗体的男性吗？

难怪闵玧其会说，偏偏是田柾国了，如果是别人，兴许爽一下就能解决问题了。

田柾国的肩膀一下子变得很重，身边的两位哥哥，不，现在应该说是“露娜”，一点也没有体谅田柾国的意思，你一言我一语地争了起来。

“朴智旻，你就算打扮成这样也肯定找不到的，不如安分等着政府研发抗体吧。”

“等什么等？我们不去巡演了？不过就是来一发的事，有什么关系。”

“这种恐怖份子的话你也信？再说要找人的话，找柾国比较好吧，我们可是艺人，你疯了吗？”

“柾国？你想被吐一身的酸水吗？到时候哪里还做的下去。”

田柾国实在不忍再听，他站起身远离战火纷飞的客厅，朝着他心中牵挂的地方走去，如果不出意外，泰亨哥应该在自己的房间里。

他为什么一直不出来呢？

带着这样的疑问，田柾国敲开了金泰亨的房门，他只扣了两下，金泰亨就打开了，身上穿着轻飘飘的雪纺长裙，嘴上还涂着蔷薇色的口红。

“柾国？你回来了？”金泰亨的女声是极其有磁性的，好像国外电影里性感女神固有的音调一样，每一个尾音都带着撩拨的情调。

这诱人的声音并不是她故意发出来的。金泰亨拨弄了一下及腰的金色长发，懵懂的眼睛比以前还要大些，眼睫上方因为化了眼影而泛着银色的细碎光芒。

即使变成了可怕的女人，金泰亨依然吸引着田柾国的目光，甚至让他失神了片刻，才回答道。

“哥也变成女生了啊……”

意味深长的语气，捉摸不透的表情。

金泰亨有些紧张地看着田柾国，该不会是脸上的妆化太过了吧。

最初变成女生的时候，他也震惊到恨不得悬根黄瓜在内裤里，以此缅怀逝去那根物什的伤感。

但是在号锡哥鼓励下，抱着“既然反抗不了，不如享受”的心态，金泰亨梳妆台前捣鼓了很久，还换上了预备送给朋友的裙子。

照镜子的时候他有被吓到，镜中的人实在是太漂亮了。

这种程度已经不仅仅是惊艳可以形容的，金泰亨甚至要捏把脸才敢确认镜中的就是自己。

此时面对田柾国，想到上次被偷亲的事，金泰亨又变得羞涩起来。

大概是上个月月初，金泰亨拒绝了田柾国的表白，并且刻意疏远了他。

原因倒没有多复杂，粉丝们一直猜测着他的性取向，事实上他也怀疑自己喜欢同性。

然而条路实在太过艰难，金泰亨不是那种不见棺材不落泪的性格，他更想平淡安稳的过完这一生。

只是，在观看那部“以你的名字呼唤我”的同性电影时，脑海里却联想到了和田柾国在一起的画面。

也正是由于这个危险信号，金泰亨拒绝了对方，以防自己深陷进去。

现在他变成了女性，内心也跟着柔软了许多，就把疏远田柾国的想法先抛下了，反而产生一种“想依靠他肩膀”的悸动。

“怎么样，我这样好看吗？没有化的很过吧。”

田柾国目不转睛地盯着她看，咽了口唾液，紧张地说：“你该不会也跟智旻哥一样，要去外面找人吧。”

金泰亨想到“血腥兔子”说的那番话，脸颊好像傍晚的浮云一样染红了：“你听你智旻哥胡说，他怎么可能真的去，从变成女生后，他和号锡哥就在比美，真是太幼稚了。”

田柾国安下心来，脑海里却浮现出不那么幼稚的想法，如果是面对金泰亨的话，或许他就不会那么排斥了，说不定可以做一次帮他变回原来的性别。

变成女性的金泰亨比田柾国要矮出一个头，很能激发潜藏在内心早就泛滥不已的保护欲。

想拥抱她，尽管是女人，也想靠近看看，性别有什么重要，是泰亨哥就好。

“你别再看着我了，一定是觉得我们奇怪吧，这么快就接受了变性的事，但是遇到这种事，本身也是无能为力的，我现在就把衣服换掉……”金泰亨自说自话地往衣柜走去，田柾国跟在他身后，试探性地伸出手，握向对方不盈一握的手腕。

不好，胃里又开始翻滚了。田柾国赶紧甩开金泰亨的手，好像刚刚触到的是长满针刺的仙人掌一样。

被甩开的金泰亨眼神黯了下去：“又发作了？也是，你应该比较喜欢原来的我吧……”

“明明现在的我更可能给你幸福啊。”

这半句话被金泰亨强行咽回去了，他保不准哪天就会变回来，没必要招惹田柾国，走上那条布满荆棘的路。

金泰亨更加不敢说的是，他刚变成女人的时候，第一个冒在脑海里的念头就是他和田柾国可以名正言顺的在一起了。

不用再像个刺猬一样把自己包裹起来，畏首畏尾地压抑着那份喜欢。

看到金泰亨受伤的表情，田柾国从未像现在一样憎恶那个诱拐他的女人。

他看着金泰亨转身后纤瘦的背影，忙碌的在衣柜中翻找的手，身体的每个细胞都在叫嚣着。

再试试吧，他是你最喜欢的人啊，不是路上随便搭话的女人，也不是明明不了解还主动示好的女人，她是金泰亨，世界上独一无二的金泰亨。

田柾国咬紧牙关，鼓起勇气从背后抱住金泰亨柔软的身体，双手交握盖在她的腹部。

与此同时，胃里像是搭乘过山车一样翻滚着，眼角也溢出了生理性的泪水。

但是一点也不想放手，一点也不。

田柾国强行抑制了好久，在那股不适逐渐被拥抱心上人的喜悦取代时，他将头埋在金泰亨浓密的金色长发里，温柔地说：“哥，我们试试吧，我想帮你变回来。”  
金泰亨还未回答，田柾国率先扳过他的身子，垂下头吻上他的嘴唇。

这对田柾国来说并非易事，他紧闭着眼睛，努力忽略金泰亨变成女人的事实，全身心投入这个吻里。

唇舌间是清凉滑腻的触感，金泰亨惊讶地张大了双眼，仅仅是为了变回男性就跟田柾国发生关系也太奇怪了。

但是他被田柾国毫无技巧却异常甜美的吻弄乱了心神，非但没有推开，反而积极地回应了起来。

因为吻的太过激烈，金泰亨的嘴角有透明的银丝缓缓滑落，沿着下巴滴落至锁骨上，泛起情色的水光。

大概是闭着眼睛想象金泰亨还是男人的方法起效了，田柾国忘情的将她按在身后的衣柜上，手也不规矩的撩起她的裙子，摸上她的大腿根部。

曾经在自慰的时候有臆想过金泰亨穿着裙子和他做爱，故而田柾国的手沿着她的内裤边缘抚摸过去，流连至腰肢周围时，仍没有太多异样，甚至将空闲的另一只手在金泰亨白嫩挺翘的臀上大力揉捏了起来。

金泰亨配合地用双手圈住田柾国的脖子，身体被温热的大手抚摸着，不断流窜着极具刺激性的电流。

不知道是不是变成女生的缘故，他舒服得像是裹在丝绒里一样，忘却了现实的一切烦扰纷争。

好想接着做下去。

金泰亨扭动着腰肢，葱白的手指攀上田柾国的黑发。他仰起白皙的脖子任由田柾国吻过他的脸颊、下巴，以及拥有滑腻肤质的脖颈。

田柾国的舌头是湿热的，被他舔过的地方就像把伤口泡在温泉里一样，又热又痒，还有种难以言喻的酥麻。

再加上田柾国扑面而来的男性气息，一切都让金泰亨陶醉不已，迷离的双眼蒙上被爱欲支配的雾，显然已经沉沦进去，难以自制。

大概是发展的太过顺利，田柾国的手不自觉地伸向金泰亨的胸口，当手揉到一大团软肉时，田柾国的假想破灭了。

尽管乳房的手感比棉花糖要好上数倍，被诱拐的回忆翻涌而来，那种难以忍受的恶心感又缠上他了。

田柾国慌乱地推开金泰亨，趴到立在床边的垃圾桶上干呕着。

金泰亨也渐渐从意乱情迷里恢复了神智，整理着被揉乱的衣裙，关切地问：“很难受吗，你不用勉强的，就算用女人的身体生活几天，我也没关系的。”

田柾国干呕了一阵，幸好没真吐出什么来，除了侧面印证金泰亨果然特别以外，还能找理由把刚才没做完的事接着做下去。

“不是的，哥，是我太鲁莽了，你相信我，不会再摸到那里了……只要闭着眼睛幻想是跟原来的哥做爱，绝对是没问题的。”

金泰亨被田柾国诚挚又焦急的争辩逗笑了，他的手摸到自己呼之欲出的乳房上，带着无辜的表情揉了一下。

无论是手上的触感还是被刺激后花穴收缩的快意，都让金泰亨舒服的恨不得多捏几下，无关性取向，大胸的手感实在太好了。

“刚才被摸的时候，我舒服到快要叫出来了，柾国，我也不知道自己是怎么了，其实我也……很想做下去，要不然你蒙上眼睛，让我来吧。”

平时的金泰亨是绝不会这样说的，方才被田柾国舔吻抚摸过，好像点燃了他压抑已久的欲火，并且一发不可收拾。

他们是全球大热的偶像，整个大韩民国的记者都在等着他们因为乱来出事，能找人泄火的机会实在太少了。

金泰亨都快忘记上次做爱是什么滋味，此时被勾起欲望来，哪里还肯像以前一样用自己的手解决。

他的想法和田柾国自然是不谋而合的，田柾国乖巧的坐在床上任金泰亨用领带蒙住他的眼睛，失去视觉以后，听觉就越发敏感了。

田柾国似乎听到金泰亨脱衣服时窸窸窣窣的声音，他紧张地咽了口口水，随后就被金泰亨温柔地推倒在床上。

金泰亨灵巧地解开他的裤子皮带，再轻柔地将他的裤子褪去，冰凉的手指缓缓抚上他火热坚硬的分身，上下撸动了起来。

巨大的龟头冒出了点点透明的液体，柱体坚硬，泛着骇人的红光。金泰亨以为自己那根已经够大了，见到田柾国的还是自愧不如起来。

“上次一起洗澡的时候明明还没有这么大，怎么会长得这么快……”金泰亨讶异地说着，在他的抚弄下，田柾国低喘着，阴茎粗硬到难以忍受的程度，尤其是想到他被金泰亨本人爱抚着，心情的愉悦也加剧了下体的胀痛。

“哥……可以坐上来了吗？”田柾国发出恳切的邀请，他渴望着能和金泰亨结为一体，这份渴望让他欲火焚身，忘生忘死。

金泰亨也想赶快坐上去，他将手指伸进花穴扩张了起来，如果不是田柾国的那玩意太过巨大，他肯定早就坐上去了，他也不想受伤，也不知道现在的他有处女膜没有，待会会不会流血。

手指在花穴里搅弄着，新鲜刺激的感觉让他浑身颤栗，手指伸进那个柔软的地方，因为快意而吟叫出声。这邀人遐想的靡靡之音，激的田柾国分身上的马眼又开始泊泊冒水。

金泰亨成功塞进三根手指后，终于忍不住翻身坐到田柾国身上，将粗大的阴茎对准娇弱的花穴，把龟头先行吞了进去。

这是金泰亨第一次被插入，下面那里悸动得不停流水，流淌的爱液变作最好的润滑，田柾国的阴茎插入得格外顺利。

金泰亨细细地呻吟着，在紊乱的呼吸间，终于将整根都吞了进去。

“啊……嗯……太舒服了……啊啊……”被顶到最深处时，那种失禁的快感让金泰亨迷醉不已，他隐隐觉得这样做比插入别人还要愉快，简直上瘾。

阴道原本就是最适合吞下男人阳物的容器，被撑大也不至于太疼，再加上金泰亨好像天赋异禀，容纳进又长又粗的阴茎后，体内某个敏感的地方很快就和阳根亲密起来。

敏感点被龟头反复摩擦着，一波又一波爽死人的电流蔓延到四肢和大脑，金泰亨在剧烈的快感中快速耸动着，去掉衣料束缚的巨大乳房在空中随着他的动作而颤动，乳晕在剧烈起伏中传来刺痛感，金泰亨只好用双手控制住那个乱动的地方。

胸太大并不是个好事，金泰亨变成女人的小手根本握不住雪白丰盈的大奶，只能勉强控制乳头别再乱颤，传来磨人的疼痛。

不过手感倒是极棒的，金泰亨舒服得越叫越大声，光听声音都够田柾国热血沸腾得再硬上几分。

“啊啊……柾国……太棒了……怎么能肏的这么深……这么舒服……揉胸也……好舒服啊……”

田柾国的双手只敢托着金泰亨同样丰腴的臀部，光捏着还不够，手指还要伸进金泰亨的菊穴里。

相较于女穴，那个小口要干涩多了。但是田柾国仍乐此不疲地用手指在里头穿梭着，伴随着阴茎被紧致花穴摩擦的快感，田柾国狡猾地趁人之危道：“哥，我们在一起吧，以后一直做这么快活的事情不好吗？”

被快感支配的金泰亨已经抵达了高潮，他神志不清地点着头，可惜田柾国看不到，只知道结合的地方又流了好多水出来，黏黏腻腻的，像是要把阴茎也融化一样席卷而来，沾湿了田柾国的耻毛，滑向田柾国不停蹂躏着的后穴，两个穴口都变得湿嗒嗒了。

“哥，答应我吧，我一定会让你满意的，好想现在就把你按在地上，把你的身体喂满精液，把你干到除了我再也看不到别人，真的，好喜欢你……啊……”

田柾国说着说着，粗大的阴茎在金泰亨的努力摆动下射出了滚烫的液体。如他所说的那样，金泰亨真的被他的精液填满了。

田柾国的阴茎射了一波又一波，源源不绝的击打在金泰亨闭合的子宫口上，金泰亨蓦然发现，手中的乳房开始往回缩了，他的身体也冒出了刺眼的光芒，看样子是要变回去了。

金泰亨撑着最后一丝力气从田柾国身上起来，摇摇欲坠的倒在大床空出来的地方。

身上的重量突然消失了，田柾国连忙把遮住眼睛的领带扯掉，很快就看到金泰亨在一团光亮中逐渐变化着形态。

他怀着激动的心情等待着，当那道白光消失，赤裸着身体的金泰亨恢复原身之后，田柾国像是见到主人回来的大型犬一样，猛地扑了过去。他抱住金泰亨的身体，将射过一次的阴茎沿着后穴捅了进去。

可怜金泰亨刚恢复男身，还未从上一波快感中跳脱出来，下一刻就被田柾国撑开了后穴，淡粉色的乳尖也被含在了湿热的口腔里，好像刚爬上悬崖又被踢下去一样，金泰亨的下腹传来异样的感觉，他再次跌进欲海了。

田柾国主动起来比金泰亨自己动作要厉害多了，热衷于锻炼又禁欲良久的少年精力旺盛得吓人。

金泰亨被他折腾了好几个姿势，明明变回了强壮许多的男性，却被干到比做女人时还软，他们从下午搞到晚上，田柾国仍是不知疲倦，肏个不停。

金泰亨的阴茎都射到只能冒出又稀又淡的白水了，田柾国还在深深顶着他泥泞不堪的后穴。

不是金泰亨杞人忧天，他后面都麻了，跟被干坏了似得。

嗓子和后穴一样接近于报废，金泰亨不停求饶着：“别来了……我不要了……啊……田柾国……你这个混蛋！”

田柾国充耳不闻，鬼知道他精力怎么如此旺盛，不只是精力充沛，他的脑子也运转的飞快：“哥答应和我在一起吗？答应我，就只做最后一次了。”

说这话时，他又一次顶到了金泰亨肠道的最深处，金泰亨被干怕了，委屈求全道：“我可以答应你，但是你以后……啊啊……绝对不能……草，田柾国……停下……啊啊……”

田柾国坏笑一声，他的泰亨哥居然还有精力骂人，看来还是可以继续的嘛。

在田柾国的肆意冲撞下，金泰亨十分不争气的晕在了田柾国的怀里，两眼一黑前他还在骂田柾国，可是骂有什么用，难道能改变他已经、且即将继续被吃的死死的事实吗？

他们这厢干的火热，时间、空间全都忘得一干二净，金泰亨甚至被干趴了，第二天下地都有些困难。

然而一墙之隔的几个哥哥就犯难了，住在金泰亨隔壁的朴智旻不愿再听那淫乱的声音，跑到郑号锡的房间里，打了个冷颤说道：“这也做太久了吧，泰亨早就变回去了还在弄……”

郑号锡也吓了一跳：“还没完？这是多大仇啊，泰亨得罪过柾国吗？”

朴智旻不屑地翻了个白眼，他抓了一把自己柔顺的卷发：“得罪？哥，你也真是傻，全团还有谁不知道田柾国喜欢他V哥？”

郑号锡大惊失色，险些被口水呛到：“柾国喜欢泰亨？那他这是假公济私啊！太不要脸了，我要去制止他。”

朴智旻连忙拦住贵妇号锡，哀叹道：“比起这个，你还是多担心一下我们怎么变回去吧！田柾国那个臭小子，肯定不会管我们的。”

郑号锡想想也是，然而除了扶额叹气，他什么也做不了，干脆跟朴智旻一人一个被窝，好似闺蜜一般热聊起来。

此外，待在工作室里的那三位也称得上是鱼跃鸢飞。

金南俊被金硕珍拦住了胳膊，愤愤不平地说：“这浑小子，再这样下去绝对会出事的吧，你们不在意吗，他们在房间里都多久了，晚饭都没吃！”

冷静如“闵玧智”，默默地点开网址，找到最新开发出来的恢复药剂后，面无表情地说：“年轻人就随他们去吧，他们两出事是迟早的，我都懒得生气。”

闵玧其按下了购买键，他从刚变成女生不久就想着在网上找解决方法了。

比金南俊稍显淡定的金硕珍在拦住暴怒的队长后，不由得在心里怀疑着：“这个血腥兔子是兔子，田柾国这个黄金忙内也是兔子，还偏偏就他一个人没事，西八，该不会就是他一手操控的吧！！”

对此，干到餍足的田柾国只能来一个否认三连了。

不过嘛，都抱得美人归了，管他是什么兔子，只要一只能吃到老虎的兔子，那就是好兔子！

-END-

沙雕月亮有话说：我真的不明白，为什么沙雕被我写成了里番，还写的这么长这么无聊，总而言之，言而总之，我是爽的，哈哈哈哈（变态笑）


End file.
